Lend Me a Hand?
by bornpuppetdiedcrying
Summary: Echizen Aomine is Ryoma's Adopted brother. When they move back to Japan they go to Seigaku together and meet a bunch of crazy people, but at least they have each other to keep from going insane. Warning: This shall be a YAOI (Boy x Boy) story so read at your own risk and don't come crying to me if you don't like it.
1. Echizen Aomine: INFO

Basic Information

Name (last, first): Echizen Aomine

Nicknames: Aho, mine-kun

Gender: Male

Sexual Orientation: asexual

Age: 12

Birthday: March 14

Height: 145 cm (4'9")

Weight: 56 Kg (123 lbs)

Body Type: thin, short

Hair: Aomine's hair is relatively short and layered. It's a dark navy blue but looks black when wet.

Eye Color: dark grey

**About Him/Her**

Good Habit (s): is neat, exercises a lot, likes to reads, has confidence in his abilities, doesn't let people's opinions get to him (Unless he his aggravated or it's about someone he cares for)

Bad Habit (s): bites his nails when bored, likes to touch things that look soft, never studies, and doesn't understand how to use honorifics, has a bad memory

Like(s): tennis, running, cats, sweets, Japanese food, learning, soft things, his sweatshirt and beanie

Dislike(s): getting low grades, being made fun of, being called short, hamburgers

Hobbies: trying new candies, running, napping, reading

Strength(s): is a fast runner, can speak English fluently

Weakness(es): Can't use left hand very well, eats a lot,

Fears: (Revealed later)

**Family**

Parents:

- Sana Kuroshik (Mother)

- Tancho Kuroshik (Father)

- Nanjiro Echizen (Adopted Father)

- Rinko Echizen (Adopted Mother)

Siblings:

- Echizen Ryoma ( Adopted Brother)

Pets:

- Karupin (Cat)

School: Seigaku

Year: 1st

Class/Number: 1-2

Worst School Subject: P.E. Music

Best School Subject: English, Math

Dominant Hand: right

Favorite Foods: Ramen, sushi, sweets, sour patch kids (Or anything of the like) suckers

Favorite Colors: Silver, green, blue, black

Favorite Music: Alternative rock, rock, dance,

**Extra Information:**

Theme Song: Pieces – Sum 41

Smell: artificial strawberries and blue raspberries (Like from candies)

_**Puppet: Yello, here's a new story I've had in my head and I wanted to write down. NOw as I said before, please be conciosu of the fact that this shall be a BOY X BOY story. i'm just not sure who the other boy will be... Oh and this will mainly follow the MANGA more than anything. I might add some parts from the anime but I own the manga and it's just easier for me to write with. **_

_**And here's the people I'm thinking about having the story for I'm just not sure yet.**_

_**- Syusuke **_

_**- Kaidoh**_

_**- Ryoma (?) [Puppet: don't judge me...]**_

_**- I'm not sure who else... **_


	2. Chapter 1

Lend me a hand 1

Sleeping peacefully in his bedroom Aomine Echizen was cocooned in his layers of blankets. Aomine's younger brother, Ryoma entered the room still wearing his pajamas with his hair obviously not yet taken care of. Ryoma stood by the bed and began shaking Aomine's shoulder roughly.

"Aomine wake up" Ryoma demanded his golden eyes hazed with a longing to sleep.

"No Ryoma, go away" Aomine tried swatting his brother with his left hand but it was too much effort for the boy so he let it flop to the side.

Ryoma glared down at the Navy blue haired twelve year old, "If I can't sleep in you can't either" The growl slipped from the back of his throat, "Mom has just left for work and we need to get ready for orientation."

"Can't we skip it?" Aomine asked not wanting to leave the comfort of his warm bed

"We can't skip, so get up before I rip the covers off your bed and not get them back until your all around."

"Don't do that" Aomine whined pushing his upper body the bed with some difficulty, "If you want you can sleep with me." Ryoma continued to glare and began tugging the covers off his brother. "Stop stop!" Aomine begged, clutching his source of warmth tightly, "I'm sorry, I'll get up!"

"Good" Ryoma grunted before pulling the covers swiftly off Aomine causing the boy to curl into a ball to save his quickly retreating body heat. "Now you can get dressed so we can eat breakfast and go to orientation"

"Orientation? What's that?"

"We go to school, get talked to by the staff and some upperclassmen then find our various classrooms."

"Don't we just stay in one classroom?" Aomine asked slowly uncurling to get dressed

"For the most part," Ryoma explained, "But we have specific classrooms for electives, gym, and science."

"Oh…" Aomine nodded his head in understanding and ran a hand through his hair trying to make it look less like a mess. "So in a sense we're getting a tour of the school, correct?"

"Yeah, we are also getting a list of clubs they have. Students are supposed to enter at least one club." The golden eyed Echizen watched as his brother got out a pair of casual clothes which consisted of a plain t-shirt, a pair of loose blue jeans and a large pullover hoodie that had a faded red-orange and green snake on it, "I already plan on joining the tennis club. Are you going to try for it?"

"I'd like to, but with my disability the tennis club might not want me… And if they don't I'll go for the track team, at least I know that I won't need to use my left hand for strenuous activities."

"It's not like you use your left arm all that much anyways. You use it for small things."

"That's because I've learned to adapt over time." Aomine sent his brother a smirk, "Now I suggest you leave while I change… Unless of course, you'd like to help," The short boy's gray eyes shone with amusement as Ryoma rolled his eyes at the immaturity that his slightly older brother could have.

"I'm leaving; I'll be changing in the bathroom, so wait until the towel I off the door before you try to enter."

"Kay" Aomine nodded as he began to pull off his black tank top that he wore to bed.

"Morning Aomine" the said boy's older cousin, Nanako greeted as she set a plate of eggs bacon and toast in front of him as he took his seat at the table.

"Morning Nanako" Aomine yawned, picking up his fork to stab his eggs with. Looking up after a minute Aomine asked, "Are you going to be heading out to university soon?"

"Yup" Nanako smiled setting down her own plate, "I'm gonna go after I finish with breakfast."

"Alright then, well, have fun at Uni."

"And you at Orientation"

"Did everyone know about orientation but me?" Aomine grumbled tearing into a strip of bacon

"Pretty much" Ryoma said entering the dining room his plate of food in hands, "You were told about it before, but you forgot."

"You could have reminded me…"

"That would have done nothing to help with your horrible memory." Ryoma sent Aomine a smug smirk from the opposite side of the table

"Oh shut up Ryoma!" Aomine roared his face going red with embarrassment.

"Now now boys" Nanako intervened, "You both need to finish eating and leave before you're late and miss important information about Seigaku."

"Yeah whatever" Aomine pouted as he continued to nom on his breakfast

"Don't be mad at me because _your_ memory sucks"

Aomine's eye twitched and refrained himself from kicking Ryoma under the table. 'All the things I could say at this moment' Aomine weakly clenched his left hand, 'You are so lucky I'm holding myself back Ryoma…'

"Aomine before I go do you want me to help wrap your arm?" Nanako asked holing her shoes in her hand

"Sure" Aomine walked to the bathroom and grabbed a roll of bandages, "Here you go" he said handing the bandages to his cousin. Nanako set her shoes on the floor and pushed up the left sleeve of Aomine's hoodie and skillfully wrapped up his relatively pale arm "Thanks Nanako!" Aomine turned to slip on his shoes and walked outside where Ryoma was waiting patiently with his trusty bike.

"Your arm all wrapped up?" Ryoma asked climbing on his bike

"Yeah" Aomine stepped on the back pegs of the bike and held onto the bikes driver as they rode towards Seigaku for their stupid orientation.

"Is this it?" Aomine asked leaning against Ryoma's back as they ventured towards the school

"Yeah, it's Seigaku. Now get off me, I need to lock the bike"

"Fine…" Aomine hopped off the bike and waited for Ryoma to secure the bike to the bike rack.

Walking into the school students were scattered about and they all seemed to be merging towards one area, "Where's everyone going?" Aomine asked clutching Ryoma's white and red polo shirt so not to lose him in the crowd of students.

"The auditorium"

"Oooh… Cool!"

As they followed the flow of people Ryoma and Aomine ended up in the auditorium and watched as more students of all shape and size entered.

"Students" a robust voice called from stage, "My name is Ryota Ishida and I am your principle. I'd like to welcome you all to Seigaku." The man who stood up on the stage was believed to be the principle by Aomine was tall and thick. He had a heavy five o'clock shadow and a warm smile on his face "My peers and I hope you enjoy your years here at this school and find yourself comfortable with your surroundings. Now if all first years would like to go in to the cafeteria they can go retrieve their schedules with all your classes for first semester. After that is taken care of please feel free to venture around the school to find where your respective classrooms are. And before you go please remember that you must choose at least one club you'd like to enter."

With that Ryota-sensei left the stage and all first year students filed to the cafeteria to pick up their schedules.

"That was so boring!" Aomine groaned holing Ryoma and his schedule as his brother rode his bike back to their house, "Nothing productive happened! Ryoma why did you make me go?!"

"I didn't want to go alone" Ryoma smirked with his back towards Aomine, "Besides if you didn't go you'd still be in bed sleeping. I swear you're no better than dad at times."

"Hey I resent that! I'm no perv that reads porn mags while ringing a bell with my foot tied to a rope!"

"Whatever you say Aomine"

"Shut up and ride faster! I have sleep I need to catch upon!"

"Right Aomine just be patient."

"Asshole"

"Jerk"

**_Puppet: Sorry for all the jumping around in this chapter, I'll try to update soon and I hope you enjoyed. This chapter was to get a feel for Aomine's character and to help get things started. _**


End file.
